


loving can hurt, loving can heal

by sesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 23:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13041756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesoo/pseuds/sesoo
Summary: The story about how Jongin and Kyungsoo broke up because of a bee and how they got back together in front of the avocado shelf.





	loving can hurt, loving can heal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fic ever, take care of me, please. I apologize in advance in case of any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Any comments or suggestions are welcome!

Kyungsoo left out an exasperated sigh as he entered the club’s bathroom and saw the scene that was developing before his eyes; a young couple was kissing sloppily and passionately, roaming their hands through their bodies firmly pressed together and most importantly, they were blocking the entrance to the urinals. Kyungsoo didn’t have time or patience for niceties so he tried to take the venom out of his words as much as he could, “Excuse me, this is not a fuck shack, please move out of the way”, two heads snapped up at the words echoed through the white tiled bathroom walls, the sound of the loud music blocked by the door, that turned into nothing as soon as Kyungsoo realized who they were. He never expected their first encounter after the break up to be like this, in a stinky bathroom club, the hint of vomit smell lingering in the air, and him, his Jongin (no, he was no longer his), making out with another person. A wobbly Jongin detangled himself from his lover’s embrace and blinked at Kyungsoo, recognition reaching his face as it started to cover with a soft pink hue. “Who the fuck are you?” yelled the other boy, who was as wasted as Jongin was. Kyungsoo stared at him and then back at Jongin, then he ducked his head down in embarrassment. Jongin looked oddly sobered up suddenly, as he cleared his throat and said “Uhm, Sehun, this is Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo, this is Oh Sehun” Kyungsoo gave a dry nod at Sehun, and Sehun only wrinkled his nose in disgust. Kyungsoo cringed internally, as he decided to man up and get to say something without stammering, his palms sweaty and his heart rate coming back from its sluggish, drunken pace. “I see you’re doing well, I’m glad”, he said, shifting his weight from one foot to another. “Yeah” Jongin answered, “I hope you’re doing ok too”, he added as Sehun walked up to him and rested his chin in his shoulder, giving his back to Kyungsoo. And the older boy only wanted to scream, to scream at Jongin that he wasn’t ok, that he missed him so much that it was physically painful and that he wanted him back in his life. But he didn’t and he opted to give Sehun a furious glance mixed with repulsion. “Yes, I guess. Nice to see you again”, he said giving Jongin a nod and a tiny, minuscule smile. He saw something in Jongin’s eyes, but he was too drunk and he wasn’t sure if it was actually there, if the sadness and regret was real or something he desperately needed to see. Kyungsoo turned in his heels and left the horrid bathroom, a small sob dying in his throat. He didn’t even go back for Baekhyun and Chanyeol and left the club, the splints of his shattered heart leaving a trail behind him.

***************

Jongin was frozen in his place, the solid weight of Sehun’s body was unbearable now and his arousal was completely gone. He felt nauseous and disgusted with himself, a wave of self-hatred slapping him hard in the face. “Jonginnie, let’s go home and finish what we were doing” Sehun purred into his ear, but Jongin stayed silent because he felt that if he opened his mouth, a stream of bile would come out of it. He shook his head and pushed Sehun out of him, making him stumble, blinking slowly and furrowing his brow in confusion. “No” Jongin managed to croak, “You go to your house, I’m not in the mood anymore” He still had the energy to put Sehun in the back of a taxi, not wanting to ride in one himself and he opted to go home by foot, hoping that the shadows of the sleepless Seoul at 3 am would envelop and devour him, or at least, be a shadow lighter than his aching heart.

***************

The loud ringtone of his phone danced through the air and landed in Kyungsoo’s ears, making him groan in annoyance, as he covered his head with the sheets. He decided to ignore it until it chirped 27 more times. He had 17 missing calls and 11 text messages, all of them from Chanyeol. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he accommodated the phone in his ear. “Why the fuck weren’t you answering?” The deep and loud voice of Chanyeol came through the speaker making Kyungsoo wince, “Where the fuck were you last night? Its 2pm why aren’t you up yet? You lazy ass…” “Shut the fuck up” Kyungsoo cut in, Chanyeol’s laugh in the background, “I’m sorry I left without telling you guys, but I had an incident in the bathroom”, “Really? What happened? Don’t tell me you pissed your pants…” Chanyeol retorted, “Don’t be stupid, I uhm, I saw Jongin.” A dramatic gasp left Chanyeol’s mouth and he yelled “Baekhyun!” After the sound of a door shutting ended, Chanyeol asked “What the fuck, what did he say?” Kyungsoo sat up in his bed and started picking at the sheets “Uhm, not much, he was kinda, uh, busy” “He was fucking with someone?” Baekhyun asked. “Kind of. They were making out but they were practically having sex with their clothes on” Kyungsoo answered, a sigh that he didn’t know he was holding leaving his mouth. Baekhyun and Chanyeol stayed silent and Kyungsoo knew them too well to know they were reading each other’s minds through their facial expressions. “How do you feel about it?” Baekhyun asked, almost too gently, and the tone in his voice irked Kyungsoo’s already fastigiated mood. “I’m ok Baekhyun, I’m not a kid dealing with his first break up. I understand that Jongin is moving on, and I’m trying to do the same, It’s just… weird, I guess, seeing someone you were so used to, touching someone who isn’t you.” Kyungsoo chewed his bottom lip, and closed his eyes, kicking himself internally because he just had spilled the truth. He longed for Jongin horribly and the thought of those hands worshipping someone who wasn’t him made him sick. “We are coming over” Chanyeol announced cheerfully, “We’re bringing cheesy movies, chocolate and booze!” “Yup, the break up survival supplies” added Bakehyun. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes once again but he smiled nonetheless, being grateful for having the worst and the best friends on Earth.

***************

Jongin paused the game making Jongdae whine loudly, then he dropped the controller and laid down in the bed rubbing his eyes. “Aw man, that’s unfair, I was about to kill you” Jongdae said as he flopped beside him, making Jongin open his right eye the slightest bit. “Ok Mr. Pouty, what’s the matter now? Are you still sulking because of Kyungsoo? That was a week ago” Jongin covered his eyes with his forearm, letting out a grunt before answering, “Yes Jongdae, I’m sorry to inform you that people who actually fall in love with their partners exist, unlike you who sleeps with everything that has a dick on it” “And so what? At least I’m not heartbroken and shit” Jongin didn’t answer because Jongdae was right. It was all his fault after all, for not fighting for Kyungsoo, for not trying to clear things up. He had never loved someone as much as he had loved Kyungsoo. Was he still in love? By the way his heart raced when he saw the shorter male standing at the door of the nauseating bathroom looking at him with disgust, he could easily answer the question. He was still in love with Kyungsoo, he had never stopped loving him and to know that their break up was originated by a foolish misunderstanding made him want to jump in front of a car. He was shaken out of his thoughts as his brain registered pain in his right shoulder. The younger one opened his eyes, forming a scowl as he saw that Jongdae was about to slap his shoulder once again, but the latter refrained from it as soon as he saw the daggers in Jongin’s eyes. “I hate when you space out like that. I said that I am hungry. We should grab a bite down town, call Taemin and Yixing maybe?” He suggested, as Jongin realized that he was hungry too. He finally smiled as he thought that an afternoon out with his best friends would distract him from thinking about heart shaped lips and big eyes.

****************

They had broken up by a stupidity, really. Kyungsoo’s thoughts drifted as he folded his recently done laundry. Jongin had been spending way too much time (in Kyungsoo’s opinion) with his best friend Taemin, so much that he hardly spent time with Kyungsoo. One night, Kyungsoo asked him to come over, because he was cooking both of them dinner. Jongin agreed easily and Kyungsoo was giddy and excited, having missed his boyfriend a lot lately. He made Jongin’s favorite curry and wontons, baking a chocolate cake for dessert. Jongin arrived on time, looking dashing and bringing a bottle of wine to Kyungsoo as a present. That earned Jongin a 20 minute heated make out session that could have gone further if it wasn’t for the oven’s alarm going off and alerting Kyungsoo that the cake was ready. Jongin helped him setting the table, and taking his seat after Kyungsoo announced that he was bringing the food over. As the older one leaned over Jongin’s shoulder to leave the trays of their dinner in the table, he noticed a huge hickey, now red with purple-ish undertones, blooming in Jongin’s neck, exactly where he liked to be bitten by Kyungsoo. The older male let the trays collide soundly with the table, the food spilling out and making Jongin jump in his seat. “What the fuck is that”, Kyungsoo said, dangerously low, his words like knives. Immediately, Jongin tried to hide the angry red mark with his hand. “I… I can explain it, calm down please” “Did Taemin did that to you while you were riding his dick? Tell me!” Kyungsoo yelled, his usually composed self, letting loose. “Don’t be stupid! Of course not, I love you, you know that, you’re the best thing I’ve got in my life right now!” The younger one yelled back, now both of them standing up, the dinner long forgotten, cold as the atmosphere of Kyungsoo’s department. “Oh, is that so? We have seen each other three times this month! And why? Because you’re too busy fucking Taemin!” “For fuck’s sake! I’m not shagging with him!” “Then explain why haven’t we had sex in a month and a half, and why is that shit on your neck” Kyungsoo spitted, almost hissing through his teeth. Jongin inhaled loudly and calmly stated “You won’t believe me if I told you” “Make me believe you then” Jongin sighed once again and he stared at Kyungsoo straight into his eyes, losing himself in the big orbs, now filled with anger and distrust, a sight that he never wanted to see again. “I got stung by a bee, and as I was at Taemin’s studio, he sucked the venom off, so it could stop hurting” What kind of bullshit was that? Kyungsoo thought as tears started to make his vision blurry. “Am I that stupid to you? I can’t believe you’re doing this” He said, a tired, flat tone filling his voice, making Jongin’s insides churn. “I am not lying to you, I promise” the taller male said, soflty, trying to reach out to embrace Kyungsoo, but the shorter one squirmed away from his grip. “No Jongin, I’m tired of you ignoring me and not making time for us. Our relationship isn’t going anywhere and it has been sinking for months now, it is the best if we let each other go.” Tears were streaming down his milky face, eyes already puffed and red. Jongin couldn’t move or talk, tears starting to flourish from his eyes too. “I am sorry that I haven’t spent time with you, I’m so, so sorry, I’ll make it up to you, I promise, just… don’t do this, don’t leave me please” Kyungsoo sniffled loudly and said “You should have thought about that before, not now Jongin. I’ve tried hard to keep our relationship alive, but your precious dance is way more important than us.” He turned around, so Jongin couldn’t see his expression, and to gather strength to say what he was about to voice “Goodbye Jongin, I hope you are very happy together. Please, get out of my house” He went straight to his room and stood still until the muffled sobs stopped and the sound of the front door being closed ended. Kyungsoo broke down in cries and screams, shaking and sliding down his dormitory’s door. He sat down there, with his head between his hands, feeling as his heart had been ripped out of his ribcage, until the sun hid, leaving him as a crumpled mess in the dark. The moon didn’t go up that night.

*****************

Kyungsoo analyzed the yogurt fridge, thinking about whether if he should buy the pomegranate or the banana flavored. He opted to buy the banana one, being Jongin’s favorite, his pettiness not knowing limits. He didn’t care, it was 1 in the morning, he was on his track bottoms and wearing one of Jongin’s sweatshirts and, principally, he was hungry. He turned around to roam across the cereal aisle as he devised the back of a head that he knew too well, as he had ran his hands through that nape innumerable times. He let an embarrassing squeal as he tried to hide behind a stand full of avocados. He started to panic as Jongin turned around and started to walk on his direction, so Kyungsoo opted to act with normality, as he pretended to browse the avocados intensely. Jongin stopped in his tracks as soon as he saw him, a hesitant smile forming in his lips. Kyungsoo scanned him from head to toe, his long frame deliciously teasing. He was wearing one of Kyungsoo’s tees, the garment being two sizes smaller making his lean muscles pop. The older male skimmed the basket that was hanging from the other’s hand, and he wasn’t surprised to see his very own favorite brand of cookies. Both of them were clearly uncomfortable as they looked down at the floor, Kyungsoo tugging at the sleeve of his way too long sweatshirt. “What are you doing here?” Jongin blurted out dumbly. Kyungsoo stared at him, an amused smile forming in his lips, and soon it turned into his bubbly laughter, filling the isle and making the late buyers stare at them. Jongin was confused at first, but he shortly came out of his trance and started to laugh too, and it felt surreal and raw, laughing with Kyungsoo like this, resembling the time when they started to fall in love with each other, countless nights of laughs and cuddles, that usually ended up in heated kisses and caresses so intimate the moonbeams didn’t dare to touch them. Jongin stared at the older male and watching him laugh so preciously made a shiver run down his spine, a hell breaking loose as the lovely sound resounded in his ears, so he leaned in, taking Kyungsoo’s face between his hands, making the shorter man’s giggle die, his eyes filling with desire, and parting his lips, just vaguely. Kyungsoo could feel now their hot breaths mixed tickle his skin, their noses just millimeters away, the scent of Jongin’s shampoo filling his nostrils. He wanted this, he yearned for this moment, for having once again those warm eyes posed on his, looking at him as he was the most precious thing to ever exist. Kyungsoo hoped that his face was reflecting what he was actually feeling, to let Jongin know that he was relieved to be like this once again. Kyungsoo finally closed the distance between them, their lips meeting lightly, hesitantly at first, but then Jongin lost control as he tasted the sweet flavor of Kyungsoo’s lips, introducing his tongue in his luscious and hot mouth, making the older one shudder in their embrace. Kyungsoo kissed him back with such a force that it lifted the soles of Jongin’s sneakers a few centimeters, making his back crash with the shelf full of avocados, creating a thunderous sound that spared them a few glances, but they didn’t care at all. The only thing that mattered was them fixing things up, making everything right again, letting them breathe once more; words unsaid but their bodies were speaking for them, asking for forgiveness, hearts finding their way home again, little sounds of love leaving their mouths. Both of them sighed in relief at the same time, resting their foreheads together, beaming brightly at each other.

***************

“So…” Kyungsoo mumbled quietly later that night, his head in Jongin’s chest, his heartbeat a soothing lullaby. “Yeah?” Jongin answered as he played with the strands of his boyfriend’s hair. “Did you actually got stung by a bee?” Jongin let out a snort that promptly turned into hilarity, his strenuous laugh rumbling in his ribcage, going straight to Kyungsoo’s ears. He laughed and laughed until his eyes started to water, and a smile formed in Kyungsoo’s lips, nudging the younger male with his elbow, until he recomposed himself and seriousness took over his features. “Of course. I would never have sex with that creep. He’s got a boyfriend anyways” “Seriously? And why didn’t I know about that?” “Because you were too busy making assumptions” Jongin answered without anger. “Ouch” Kyungsoo said, as he pressed himself closer to the taller one. “But true though” said Jongin, with a smirk. “Shut up”, “Or what?” “Or I’ll suck the venom out of your dick” Kyungsoo answered, a mischievous aura emerging from him. They laughed until the first golden strings of light started to warm up their skin, cuddled under the sheets of Jongin’s bed.


End file.
